Aftermath
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This story takes place after the Damon/Elena kiss in 3x10. One-shot


**A/N ~ So here is a one-shot of a continuation of 3x10 (after the kiss of course)! I have been MIA for a long time and I need to try to get back into writing so I can update my story "She Left You".**

**Since I am SURE you have all watched the scene many many many times (I know I have) I will not recap what we already know.**

**Hope you all enjoy…**

I watched Damon walk back to his car. I had so many thoughts running through my mind. I am not sure how long I was on the porch but I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around.

"You OK?" Alaric asked.

"Uh yea I am fine."

"Damon leave?" He asked walking back into the house.

"Yea he went home a little while ago." I followed Alaric in the house. "I am going to head up to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Alaric called out to me.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I couldn't sit, I was too antsy. I got up and desided to take a hot shower to calm myself down. While the water was filling up the tub I took my clothes off and tossed them in a pile.

The hot water felt nice against my skin. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. _I kissed Damon_. I said to myself. It was over. My being able to deny or hide or whatever it was that I was doing with the feelings I have for him…it was over. I could not do it after having kissed him.

After a few minutes my eyes shot open. I pulled the plug in the drain and grabbed the towel hanging off the sink. After drying myself off I wrapped it around my body and went to grab some clothes. I grabbed a red bra and panties and quickly put them on. Slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt.

The house was in darkness so Alaric and Jeremy must have already gone to bed. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as I could. I grabbed my car keys off the small table in the entry way and headed towards my car.

The drive to the Salvatore place took a lot longer then it ever has in the past.

I pulled up to the house. I took a deep breath in and let it out before turning my car off. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not. I haven't knocked in months so I desided to just let myself in.

"Damon!" I called out as I closed the door behind me. I started walking to the living room assuming I would find him by his drink cart.

"Elena! What's wrong? Are you OK?" I spun around quickly and Damon was directly behind me.

I jumped a little since I did not expect him to be right there. "Yes, Damon…everything is fine." I said trying to calm his worries. I could see the relief wash over his face and it made me smile. "Look I…I just wanted to talk, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." I said just noticing that he was shirtless and wearing some black what looked to be pajama pants.

"You weren't. I just got out of the shower." He said. His face was more relaxed but he still looked a little confused as to why I came over. "Come on" He said as he through his head towards the living room and started to walk into the room. I followed him and took a seat on the couch. "Do you want a drink?" He asked as he poured some amber liqud into his glass.

"No, Damon…I'm all set…thanks." I said trying to hide my anxiousness and doing a horrible job of it.

"Are you sure nothig is wrong?" Damon asked just before he tossed his drink down his throat.

"I promise." I said in a calm tone. "I just wanted to…"

I tried to bring up the reason for my late night visit but Damon cut me off. "Look Elena, I get it you didn't have to come all the way here a simple text would have been fine." He said then added a sad smirk. "It's been a long day, I will see you later."

And he was gone; up to his room I assume. I was a little shocked that he wouldn't even let me get out what I came to say. But then again I guess I can; the first time he kissed…it didn't end well.

I didn't want to leave without talking to him. I stood up, headed up the stairs and made my way towards Damon's room. I knocked firmly…but no answer. I sighed and knocked again. Still no answer, I wasn't giving up so I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "Damon?" I said as I opened the door wider. I stepped in to his bedroom and saw him laying on his bed looking at his T.V. hanging in the corner of his room. "Why did you just walk out on me?" I asked as I walked towards him. "I wasn't done talking."

"Yea, well there was no need to finish. I didn't need to hear what you were planning on saying." He said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Damon." I said just above a whisper. I sat at the edge of his bed. "Can you turn off the T.V. and look at me please?" I asked. He shut it off immediately shut the T.V. off and looked into my eyes. "I don't really know what to say." I started to say but again was cut off.

"Look Elena, I know that you will always love Stefan no matter what and I am learning to deal with that but to have you keep telling me it…well it dosen't make it easier."

"Damon would you just shut up and let me try to tell you the reason I am here." I smiled at him after I yelled at him. "Look I don't know exactly what I am feeling, but I do feel something fo you Damon, I have for a while but couldn't admit it to myself. I realize Stefan betrayed us to save you, and I am so grateful that he did." I said as I placed my hand on his leg. "But he looked me in the eye when I came to him telling him that Klaus was going to kill Jeremy and he told me it wasn't his problem." A few tears fell from my eyes. "He doesn't care about me anymore Damon, he may still love you but his feelings for me are gone. And that is all I really want to say about Stefan because I in no way want you to think that whatever I am feeling for you is just because Stefan has left me…because it is not." I sighed. "So I guess that is what I wanted to tell you." I said with a small smile.

I was about to stand up but Damon sat up and grabbed my arm before I got very far. He placed one hand under my hair around my neck and pulled me towards his lips. The kiss started slow like earlier. I ran my tounge across his lips and he allowed me in right away.

_**"That first kiss, it's the passionate one. It's the one filled by desire and attraction, and all of that, but the second kiss is rational. You got time to worry, and over analyze and most women... they prefer that first kiss, but I'm partial to the second one because it's about something more." – Bessie Potter; Dawson's Creek_

**Hope you like my little oneshot treat. I was thinking of expanding it but I am not sure. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
